


"We're the real life Spidypool"

by xMadDisaster



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), wholock - Fandom
Genre: Characters and plots created by myself and my friend, Doctor Who Sherlock Crossover, Everyone else belongs to my best friend, Fluff, Incest, Isaac Reuben and Jacob Belong to me, M/M, MalexMale, Multi, OC characters, Pretty PG, Slight Violence, Spidypool reference, Wholock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMadDisaster/pseuds/xMadDisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid fluffy one-shot about two idiots. </p>
<p>Isaac's father Jacob has decided to host a fancy dress party and Isaac has decided to dress as Spiderman. It just so happens that his idiot boyfriend has snuck in dressed as Deadpool and when his fathers catch the pair together, some home truths are spilled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>//Inspired by a photo I was sent on FB//</p>
            </blockquote>





	"We're the real life Spidypool"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't expect this to be a hit, because I wrote this for Chelsea especially and it was she whom I made these characters with. But if any of you have any feedback, I'd love to hear it :D
> 
> Here's the post that started off this stupid one shot 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/WADE.WINST0N.WILS0N/photos/a.1673561632858323.1073741828.1673288182885668/1700325540181932/?type=3&theater

Party night; my father always hosts the best parties in town, but of course you have to be invited. You've got to be either very brave or insanely mad to try and enter uninvited – and that's just what Kadar and his gang has done. Standing at the top of the staircase I watch as guests pile in. All are wearing very different costumes, (yep; my so called adult of a father decided he wanted this to be fancy dress), and right there in front of both my dads, walks in 'deadpool' and other characters. Seriously, did they not even discuss what to wear? It's like a shit comic con right there. Aspan is dressed as a witch, Skyler is dressed a hatsune miku, him and his anime!, Juniper is dressed as an assassin from Assassin's creed, but of course; I wouldn't expect anything less from this huntress, and Benedict is dressed as Erwin Smith from Attack on Titan. Despite how shit they all look and the stupidity of them just turning up, a smile graces my lips. Eye's settling on Kadar, I can't help but blush ever so slightly. I know I've come to love this man, despite the fact our friendship, let alone our love (which no one except the gang knows about) is highly frowned upon. 

"Let me guess, Deadpool is Kadar...." My brother Reuben droned in my ear as he joined me at the top of the stairs. He's dressed as the Joker from Batman; I'm not sure why, but I guess he was just stuck on what to wear. I hummed in response, gazing down at our cousin. - Oh had I not mentioned that? Yeah, Kadar is our cousin....Now you see why our love for each other would be highly frowned upon.  
"I know he's crazy...but really; gatecrashing one of dad's parties?" Reuben muttered, rolling his eyes as he adjusted his tie. I rolled my eyes at his words, although both my twins are more understanding than the rest of our family, they still have their assumptions about our cousin. But they don't know him like I do, none of them do.  
"He's not that bad Reuben...I wish you'd all just see that for once." I mutter, pulling on my spiderman mask and begin to descend the stairs. 

 

As I make my way down to the foyer, I see my father, Jacob, greeting and flirting with a bunch of women who are all dressed rather....well promiscuously. My other father; Julian, however, quickly rushes over to me, after bidding a farewell to the two men he was chatting too, and begins to flap around me as he makes sure there isn't a speck of dust on me. "Now Isaac, please be on your best behaviour tonight sweetie, I know you hate these sort of things, but it'd mean a lot to your father and I if we could have one party where you don't try to kill someone." He whispers to me, his eyes searching the eyes of my mask, despite the fact he can't see my own eyes. 

Sighing, I shrug in response "I'll do my best...but maybe you should be concentrating on your husband, he's flirting again...seriously, why do you take it dad?" I hate the way my father treats him, I know he'd never have an affair or even touch another person. But the fact he flirts with other men and women, right in front of my dad; it just angers me so much. Julian sighs deeply, resting his hand on my shoulder "Isaac." He simply warns before walking over to my father and shyly smiling at the gushing women, who are eating up my fathers every words. 

Shaking my head, I sneak my way through the party slowly, trying to blend in a much as possible so not to turn heads. Thankfully it works; no one tries to talk to me, so I'm able to sneak into the drawing room. That is until I feel a pair of hands grasping the round globes of my ass. Rolling my eyes I turn my head slightly to gaze down at 'deadpool crouching behind me, and no doubt smirking up at me, even though I can't see it through his mask. "Get in here, you suicidal git." I tell him in a hushed voice as I grab one of his wrists and pull him inside the room, quickly shutting the door behind us. Once the door is shut, I lock it for safety reasons and pull off my mask. Thankfully Kadar has done the same and instantly out lips are connected as he yanks my body closer to his. I coil my arms gently around his neck, smiling against his lips, before finally pulling back and resting my forehead against his. 

"I don't remember inviting you, y'know..." I tease, eyes sparkling as they meet his. His smirk deepens before shrugging, his thumbs rubbing deep circles into my hip bones. "When have I ever needed an invitation?" He mocked, "and anyway, no one spotted me." 

"Reuben spotted you!" I laugh, shaking my head slightly before pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. "But he didn't say anything...our secret is still safe." 

"I don't see why it still has to be a secret. No one likes us, so why are we hiding?" He replies with a frown, looping on arm further around my waist. I sigh softly, closing my eyes for a few moments before flickering them open once more. "Because, I'm still on probation with my father...he's just looking for a reason to kick me out." I explain, a frown etching it's way onto my face. We've had this conversation on many occasions but it always leads to a fight. Though the make up sex is unbelievable, but that's not the point. 

"Julian won't let that happen. He loves you, and you know he'll call Jacob out on it if he even tries to kick you out for simply being in love." 

"There's being in love, and there's incest...my dad isn't going to be accepting on that." I hear myself replying, without even thinking. I know this is going to make the older male flip, there's no way he's going to accept what I just called it. Of course it's the truth, but Kadar hates the word. As he stiffens I ready myself for what's to come and boy does it. 

"Is that what you think!?" He snaps, unintentionally loud. "That this is just incest!" His eyes narrow as the anger sets in and I find myself tightening my grip on him and shake my head furiously "of course not! I love you, I don't care if we're related, I fell in love; I'm just-" 

"Just what! Afraid of your fucking father? Ashamed of me! Of us?" He snaps without letting me finish and each word pierces my heart. 

"STOP!" I cry out, I hate it, all of it. But before I can say anymore the door swings open, and stood there are both my fathers, Jacobs holding a lock pick but both their eyes on us. 

 

Silence. Sheer silence looms over all of us, as my fathers assess the situation in front of them. Our arms are locked around each other, our lips slightly swollen from when we were kissing and the mix of anger and fear clear on both our faces. "What the fuck is going on?" Jacob finally speaks, his eyes narrowing on Kadar, before following how close our groins are. - FUCK- 

Julian quickly closes the door behind them before he rests his hand on his husband's shoulder, frowning ever so slightly. "Honey, calm down..." He whispered, before looking to me, his expression unreadable. I can't tell if he's disappointed or just confused. But before I can speak up, Kadar does. "We're talking, what does it fucking look like?" He snaps, his eyes still narrowed on my father who's just reached a whole other shade of red. "Y-You're very...er...close....though..." My dad whispers, his eyes roaming over both of us. And that there was my parents in a nutshell; my dad was much less confrontational than my father was. In some ways I loved it, like at moment, but other times I hated it, like before. "That's normally what lovers do old man." Kadar spat, his eyes only glued to Jacob though, in all honesty, he had nothing against Julian, I knew this, but he was past the point of simply being pissed off. 

"Lovers!?" Father yelled, his furious glare landing on me now, clearing expecting confirmation. Slowly I nod, my top teeth sinking into my bottom lip, my thumb caressing the back of Kadar's neck as I try to comfort him as much as possible. "Y-Yes father....L-lovers...we're...well, we're together." I finally manage to stutter out. Shit, I've never felt this scared before in my life, but I know this needs to be done.  
Kadar's angry glare slowly turns into a smirk as I finally do what he's always wanted, and he quickly captures my lips with his. One hand clasps around one of my perky globes, the other effectively keeps me pinned against his body. I know my father looks like he is ready to kill us both, while my dad looks shocked to the core. But I can't help but melt into my lovers embrace, our lips moving perfectly in sync as his tongue pushes it's way forcefully into my mouth. I groan softly into his mouth as his tongue caresses against mine. 

But our euphoria doesn't last long as my father finally takes action and grabs hold of Kadar and forcefully rips him from my arms. My eyes widen as he throws my lover across the room, his muscular body crashing to the floor and smashing one of the vases as he did. My eyes widened, as did my dads. "FATHER!" I screamed rushing forward, but my father quickly shoved me back, his glare boring into me. "YOU'RE COUSINS! IT'S SICK!" He snarled, his eyes ablaze with anger. Tears fell from my eyes, as his words ate away at me. "But I love him!" I cried, my eyes flickering to Kadar who looked just as furious, but all his fury was directed at Jacob. Julian ran over too me, wrapping him arm protectively around my shoulder as he tried his best to comfort me. "Jacob! Calm down!" He snapped in a hushed manner. His eyes searching his husband's "This is getting out of hand, and you're upsetting our son!"

"SO WHAT! IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED HIM HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE, HE WAS JUST LEFT ON THE FUCKING DOORSTEP-" before Jacob could finish his rant, Julian slapped him; Something he'd never done before. Jacob's eyes widened while my dad pointed his finger at him "DO NOT TALK ABOUT OUR SON LIKE THAT!" He snapped, tears collecting at the corner of his eyes. "HE'S IN LOVE; YES KADAR IS HIS COUSIN, BUT WE CAN DEAL WITH THAT ANOTHER TIME...let's just hear them out." He finished in a much more hushed tone. 

 

As soon as my father backed down, Kadar pulled himself up and rushed over to me, wrapping him into the warmth of his arms. I let my head rest upon his shoulder as I tried not to cry even more, thankful now that we could regenerate, although thankfully he hadn't hurt himself when he fell. "Okay...Isaac, please...just explain this to us." My dad spoke up, his hand gripping my fathers arm to keep him still, while he watched us with a softer, more accepting look in his eyes. With Kadar's support, I prepared myself slowly, think about what to say, how to say it. Finally, after a reassuring look from my lover, I rested my gaze on my parents once more. 

"We met back when father threw me out that time, y'know, after you all found out I was involved in Aurelia and her gang's accident." I began. "I had nowhere to go; and it was cold and raining...and I came across Kadar's barn...and they took me in" I hated reliving this, it was still a sore memory, but at the same time, it's was a happy memory because this was how I met Kadar. Despite being cousins, we'd never met until then. "At first we were simply wanting to get revenge on the family...but our feelings...they changed....I knew that I hadn't felt this way with anyone, not even with Zayn." I whispered the last part, it was still a sore subject talking about my ex....if you could call him that, after all, we slept together once and then he was instantly dating Geo, despite the fact I'd told him how I felt. Kadar visibly tensed in my arms, he too hated the teen, mostly for the same reason, but also for many others. "We slept together one night...and...our feelings were confirmed. It's not just....some sick, to use your word, game....we love each other, something we've never had" I whisper, my eyes flickering to the floor "We're both practically orphans...and yet we felt happiness when around each other." 

"Orphans? But you are loved Isaac! You're my son, my baby, how can you say this when all I've ever done is do my best for you?" Julian sobbed, the tears he'd been holding now falling. It was a known fact that I'd always been a daddy's boy, that my love for my dad was much greater than my acknowledgement of my father. And that was despite the fact Jacob was my biological father, and Julian had adopted me as his own. "I mean him...I know you love me, and I love you, I do dad...When I mess up, it's you I fear hating me, no one else, because you've done so much for me, but...I still feel like a complete outsider." I explain, my eyes flying up to meet my dad's. I hated seeing him cry, it broke my heart, but it was the truth. "But with Kadar, I feel whole. I feel wanted, I know I've finally found happiness." I finished. My father was impassive, as always. Grinding his teeth, my speech clearly not changing his mind, while my dad rushed over to me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. Crying into my shoulder, as I untangled myself from Kadar and instead wrapped my arms around my dad. 

"I'm so sorry son, I failed you...but I love you so much, I do, and I accept your relationship" he whispered into my ear, kissing my cheek over and over. Pulling back slightly, he cupped my cheeks in his hands and nuzzled my nose before flicking his gaze over to my lover. "Take care of my boy, or else!" He warned, although his warnings never felt scary because he was too much of a puppy dog and everyone knew it. Kadar simply nodded in response, his hand still resting on the small of my back. After a few pecks on the forehead, dad finally pulled back from our embrace and nodded gently. "We'll leave you be.." He beamed, much to my father's horror who instantly tried to intervene but dad simply grabbed his hand and dragged him out the room despite his protests "And remember boys! Always use protection!" My dad quickly called, letting out a soft chuckle, before shutting the door behind them. 

 

Kadar grunted, before swiftly lifting me up into his arms, my legs wrapped around his waist, and I'm thankful that my spiderman suit has some give in it. "I guess this means we can finally be together properly without you always sneaking off?" He teased, his eyes glinting with mischief as he caressed one hand over my thigh. "Mmm, I suppose so.." I grin, caressing the back of his neck with my fingers. "Y'know...we're practically the real life Spidypool now..." I tease to which he groaned in response. "You're such a nerd." He muttered and before I could protest, he en-captured my lips with his as his hips gently rut against mine.  
As a moan left my lips, our tongues battling for dominance. I know I've finally found the one. After so much heartache, in such a short amount of time. I'm finally happy. I've finally found the one I want to spend eternity with.

**Author's Note:**

> Facts you may want to know
> 
> Kadar Song // Son of Magda Song and the Master  
> Isaac Saunders // Biological son of Jacob Song, Adopted son of Julian Saunders, Triplet of Reuben Saunders and Lyanna Saunders  
> Reuben Saunders // (Same as Isaac)  
> Jacob Song // Son of the Doctor and River Song, Brother of Chastity Song and Magda Song


End file.
